Submersible vehicles are used in a variety of naval and civilian activities. Submersible vehicles undergo increasing hydrostatic pressures as they submerge into the ocean. To resist high pressures, the hulls of submersible vehicles are typically constructed from surface-of-revolution shapes, i.e., spherical shells, cylinders, and spheroids, with these shapes being typically compartmentalized and often reinforced.
In spite of the use of shapes and conventional reinforcement structures that accommodate for increased hydrostatic pressures, ship hulls still experience high stress levels. The high levels of stress concentration are experienced on internal surfaces at junctures where spherical and/or cylindrical compartments are combined. When compartments are joined there typically is a transition area between the compartments. These transition areas must allow for these high stress levels. Another area where stresses are increased is around view ports and other penetrations, which require built up areas to sustain the higher stress. For depths of about 5000 to 25,000 ft, thick-walled spherical and cylindrical shapes are typically employed for resisting extreme pressures. Generally, materials of high strength-to-weight ratios are utilized. It is desired to have arrangements that more efficiently accommodate for these high pressures, for example, arrangements that incorporate frames of reduced thicknesses and weight. Submersible vehicles may also be subjected to shock and vibration. It is also desired to have arrangements that dissipate the detrimental effects of shock and vibration.